


Based in Technicalities

by thriftysteps



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Avoiding the Law, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Technically, nothing that Etho was doing was illegal, so there was no reason to hide from the shopping district's law enforcer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Based in Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody :)
> 
> Another one posted from Tumblr. This one brings me a smile :)

_Technically_ , what Etho was doing wasn’t illegal. There weren’t that many laws in place in the shopping district, and the laws that did exist left ample room for interpretation.

Therefore, no, it wasn’t illegal to have a shop within someone else’s shop. He didn’t even have to pay taxes for the place, because _technically_ it wasn’t a part of the shopping district. It was a part of Aque Town.

_Technically_ , Etho wasn’t breaking the law.

So why was his face plastered throughout the shopping district on Wanted posters?

That was fine, it wouldn’t stop him so long as he got some sales out of the whole endeavor. He was so unbothered about the situation, in fact, that he decided to take a stroll throughout the shopping district with no destination in mind.

To tempt fate, some would say.

And tempt he did.

He was enjoying the llama car service near Iskall’s Omega Redstone shop, whistling a tune when he heard footsteps behind him.

“FREEZE! Step off of the llama with your hands up!”

Etho turned to look at Cub, who stood a little ways away from the road with an arrow pointed at him.

“No can do, Cubfan! This llama doesn’t have an unloading dock, and exiting a moving vehicle is dangerous.” Etho called out, waving as he whizzed past the law enforcer of the shopping district.

“We both know that’s not true, Etho!” Cub yelled, running after the Sneak-E-E’s founder.

“Right. Well! Catch me if you can, Cub!” Etho yelled out as he hopped off the llama and flew into the sky and away from cub as quickly as possible.

He knew Cub would follow. It was his job to. Which was why Etho had prepared a fun little trap in advance.

As long as there were loopholes, Etho wouldn’t let any law stop him from having a little fun.

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when he heard Cub’s demands for him to stop in his tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it <3


End file.
